


Before The Old Gods Take Us

by mrs-storm-andrews (no_fucking_idea_for_a_name)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, NoDeadTheon2019, Season/Series 08, Theonsa - Freeform, episode 8x03, shipping them since season 5 and now they're as good as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_fucking_idea_for_a_name/pseuds/mrs-storm-andrews
Summary: “What a beautiful night,” Sansa said, gazing into the nightly sky. Theon followed her eyes briefly, before having another spoon of watery soup. “What a pity it could be our last,” she whispered into the steam of her meal.Filling the gaps of episode 8x03.





	Before The Old Gods Take Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt: "What would Theonsa be talking about during their soup date?"

“What a beautiful night,” Sansa said, gazing into the nightly sky. Barely any stars were to be seen, but the moonlight dyed the clouds in soft patterns of dark blue and pale white.  
Theon followed her eyes briefly, before having another spoon of watery soup. “What a pity it could be our last,” she whispered into the steam of her meal.

“Wouldn’t you want to spend it with Jon? And Arya. Bran,” Theon said, his gaze firmly fixed on the wooden spoon in his hand. She eyed him for a while. His features were covered by the soft glow of the fire.  
He looked so much younger than he did a year ago. So much healthier. So much more himself. But still he constantly wore an expression of watchfulness and sadness. It didn’t quite match his physical state that reminded her so much of a Theon she used to know ages ago.

“I’ve spent plenty of nights with them in the past months,” Sansa eventually replied. Theon looked up. When their eyes met, she felt like a glimpse of relief rushed past the sea-coloured depth of his eyes.  
“Winterfell has started to feel more and more like home again with them around. It brings back old memories that seemed to be lost underneath all the…” her voice went quiet for a moment. “Sometimes we just sit in the Great Hall laughing about the things we did a lifetime ago.”  
They sat in silence for a while, eating soup and watching soldiers, farmers and children rush by.

Sansa could tell that Theon was lost in his own thoughts. But unlike a year ago, he didn’t seem to be troubled. His face was calm and she could swear that his lips slightly curled into a smile, when their eyes met just seconds later. She smiled back warmly.

“Did you know that I wished for your father to marry you off to me?” Sansa nearly dropped her spoon in surprise, “You… what?”  
A hint of a lopsided grin played around his features. “I did, my Lady. But you on the other hand only had eyes for Prince Joffrey,” he snorted. Sansa could hardly trust her ears given the playfulness in his voice. “Well, I didn’t had a chance to lay my eyes on you instead. You barely left the brothel!”

She regretted her words immediately, when his expression went blank, but before she could act on it, a soft chuckle left his mouth. Then another one and another one, until the soft sounds merged into proper laughter.  
Some of his broken teeth showed, but Sansa didn’t notice. She was mesmerised by the brightness in his eyes and the youthfulness that seemed to cover him completely. Her stomach filled with warmth and she thought that this is the most beautiful sign she had ever seen. And while joining his laughter, she tried to memorise every inch of his face, so that she could recall his warm smile, when the Old Gods would take her with them tomorrow.


End file.
